Destino
by Kitsunita
Summary: Yaoi de la mejor pareja de Slam Dunk, Hana/Ru


Porque solo somos dos idiotas que cupido ignoro....  
  
Destino.  
  
No se porque lo sigo haciendo, me doy tanto asco, me siento tan sucio pero...parece que mi alma se calma y mi corazón se apaga cuando estoy haciendo esto. Simplemente mi mente deja de funcionar y no me importa nada, solo poder calmar mi martirio, ese martirio que me tortura cuando mi piel no arde y mis labios están vacíos, cuando mi cuerpo es solo rastro de aquellas noches de insomnio pensando en las cosas que desearía hacerte hecho, aquellas cosas que siempre pienso cuando te veo...te veía. Porque ahora soy solo la sombra de quien era, solo el despojo de las luces de tus ojos y de tu cuerpo el cual nunca pude acariciar y esas piernas que anhele rozar y besar hasta que la mañana nos sorprenda con sus colores vivos...y seguiríamos abrazados como dos personas que comparten sueños...que comparten el lecho. Ahora siento calor, ese calor que sentía cuando estabas por venir o cuando estabas cerca...solo son locuras que mi cuerpo y mi corazón me juegan. Porque se que no vendrás nunca y solo puedo observarte por aquella pantalla frente a la que he llorado tantas veces viéndote jugar como el mejor, viendo como tu cuerpo se mueve como zorro en la nieve...mi kitsune. Me detengo es esta esquina tan odiada por mí y observo el cielo, no se si merezco ver las estrellas tan brillantes, no se si merezco que la noche me seduzca de esta manera pero...no puedo evitar encontrarte en el cielo mi amado kitsune, porque la oscuridad de la noche me recuerda a esos cabellos azabache cayendo despeinados sobre tu nuca y esas estrellas tan brillantes como tus ojos...y la luna, esa luna traicionera que tantas veces me sirvió de disfraz...ahora solo me recuerda a tu blanca piel, me recuerda que nunca puede sentir tu cuerpo entre mis manos y nunca pude sentir tu rostro. Han pasado tantos años desde que no siento ese perfume francés que solías usar, tanto tiempo desde que mis ojos no brillan...ya tengo 25 años y sigo esperando como idiota, como alguien que solo vive de anhelos y recuerdos esperando que algún día por casualidad vuelvas a mí. Pero el destino solo jugo conmigo, me puso enfrente de la persona mas hermosa del mundo sin aclararme que nunca sería mío, sin aclararme que el precio de conocerte era nunca tenerte y solo mirarte entre las sombras. Mis ojos se nublan nuevamente pero no voy a llorar, que dirías si me vieras ahora llorando como un niño... no puedo permitirme caer porque te voy a esperar, ese es el sentido de mi vida. Solo porque desde que te conocí mi corazón fue tuyo y mi vida solo para complacerte. Mi kitsune, solo quiero que seas feliz y quiero poder verte...sentirte, se que soy egoísta pero se que puedo hacerte feliz. Ya es hora de olvidarte por un rato, un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se detiene frente a mi, me acerco y la ventanilla del acompañante se abre. Dios, porque me haces esto!!! No puede ser, no en este momento...no en esta situación. -vamos pelirrojo, subís?- el hombre de cabello negro demandaba apurado. -si- sin pensar subo al auto, ese aroma...todo me recuerda a mi kitsune. Tengo mucho que aprender de esta vida, ahora a media luz me encuentro en un departamento mientras el silencio gana la batalla. -doaho...-acaso mi pelirrojo no me reconoció, acaso me equivoque? Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no puedo creerlo...ahora que compartimos miradas con las luces apagadas. No es posible que sea real, no puede ser....no puede ser. -doaho, no llores...si no querías saber que era yo me lo hubieras dicho- me parte el corazón que llore de esa forma, no quiero esto. Siento que mi cuerpo no me responde, solo caigo de rodillas mientras lo miro a los ojos...es el. Mi hombre, mi amor imposible, al que nunca pude sentir, al que nunca acaricie...kitsune. -kitsune- finalmente algo pasa en mi cuerpo, esta reaccionando. Lentamente veo su cuerpo a mi lado y ahora siento sus brazos, me esta abrazando...gracias ,ahora estoy en paz porque mi alma esta completa. Correspondo el abrazo y lloro nuevamente como aquellas noches pero ahora...mis lagrimas son de felicidad. -Hana...vine para quedarme a tu lado para siempre, claro si todavía me amas. -teme kitsune, claro que te amo- no puedo creerlo, estoy sonriendo nuevamente. -entonces sigue en pie lo que me dijiste en el aeropuerto no?- doaho, no sabes cuando he añorado este momento, te amo mucho. No se que como fue que paso pero ahora lo estoy besando, es tan dulce y hermoso, siento como nuestras lenguas bailan mientras mis manos acarician ese cabello azabache que tanto recordaba...ahora se que no necesito recordar mas porque nunca nos separaremos, siempre podré sentirte entre mis brazos, siempre acariciare tu rostro y no desperdiciare los días...siempre estaremos juntos.  
  
FIN 


End file.
